


tea, truffles, and snuggles

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sickfic, gratuitous pet rabbit bc WHY NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.4k of gross domestic fluff + sick suga + a pet rabbit</p>
<p>for the hkqnet exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea, truffles, and snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the hkqnet gift exchange for kay [okuroo!!](http://okuroo.tumblr.com) i hope you like it :')

The apartment was silent and dark when Daichi got home from work.

He closed the door carefully, twisting the lock in a fluid motion and sliding the chain into place as he toed his shoes off. From where he stood, he could see the pale blue flickering light of the TV, and he could barely hear its low volume. His phone read 9:38 PM.

“Koushi?” he called, walking up behind the couch. Over the armrest hung a pair of fuzzy-socked feet, and when he leaned over, what he saw filled him with affection.

The trash can near Koushi’s head was filled to the brim with tissues, a couple of empty mugs sat on the coffee table, and Koushi was sleeping, fuzzy blanket pulled up to his chest and their rabbit Truffle resting on his chest. He had the hood of his jacket up with the cords pulled tight, and Daichi found it adorable.

He emptied the trash can, took away the mugs, and got changed before coming back to the living room to kneel in front of Koushi’s face.

“Hey, Koushi,” he said softly, running his fingers through his soft grey hair, “can you hear me?”

Koushi mumbled a little bit, breathing deeply and worrying his lip. He didn’t respond.

Daichi reached out and petted Truffle—she perked up immediately, and while he felt kind of bad for waking her up, he wished that Koushi would wake up that easily. He smoothed his hand down to grip Koushi’s shoulder.

“Babe, do you want to stay here or go to bed?”

Koushi’s response was garbled by sleep, and he didn’t open his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

He spoke more clearly this time. “Don’t wanna move.”

Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, I figured as much. I’m offering to carry you if you want.”

“I’ll get the sheets all gross with my germs.”

Daichi’s fingers found their way back into Koushi’s hair, stroking through as he decided where he wanted to be. Koushi was silent for so long that Daichi was beginning to think he’d fallen back asleep, but then he inhaled deeply and sighed, settling further into his place.

“I wanna stay here.”

“Okay.”

“I want you to stay here too.”

Daichi smiled. “Where am I supposed to sleep, Koushi?”

After remaining silent for a few seconds, Koushi frowned. “Fair point.”

“If we were in the bed, we could cuddle, you know.”

“Mmm. Okay.”

Koushi made no move to get up himself, but that was fine.

“Will you hold onto Truffle, please?” Daichi asked, shifting his arms under Koushi in preparation to pick him up. Once Koushi responded with a nod and a soft hold on the rabbit, Daichi lifted them up, taking a second to adjust before maneuvering past the couch and down the short hall to their bedroom.

The lights were still on, and Daichi was grateful as he stepped around his work bag to place Koushi on his side of the bed. He tugged the comforter out from under Koushi’s legs and pulled it up to rest just under Truffle. Koushi mumbled something as he stepped back.

“What?”

“Wear a mask. I don’t want to get you sick.”

“Okay, one sec.”

The masks were still sitting on the counter, so Daichi just had to lean into the bathroom and pluck one out of the box, putting it on with practiced ease. He flicked the lights off before climbing into bed beside Koushi and snuggling up to his side, kissing his temple through the mask before drifting to sleep.

☆

Daichi was grateful that it was his day off, because Koushi was delirious with fever most of the next day. He was mostly laying around on the couch again, completely unfocused and not expending the mental energy to carry a conversation. That was fine, though, as long as the fever broke soon.

“Koushi, will you take your medicine, please?”

Daichi was exasperated, sue him. Koushi would purse his lips and turn away when he was offered medicine, and he _really needed to take it._ Daichi felt like he was dealing with a younger sibling as opposed to his boyfriend.

“You know, I can’t refill your tea until you take this…”

With a huff, Koushi took the tablet from Daichi’s hand and bit down on it, making him laugh at the face he made as the bitter taste filled his mouth.

“Let me get you some water,” he chuckled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “You _know_ you’re not supposed to chew them, Koushi.”

“Ugh, I know. That was stupid.”

Daichi sat down on the other end of the couch, ready when Koushi scooted toward him to use his thigh as a pillow. His fingers immediately fell into Koushi’s hair, and he could hear him hum. “No worries, I could see myself doing the same thing.”

“Mmm,” Koushi intoned, his eyes falling shut.

“What do you wanna watch?”

Koushi just shrugged. “Dunno. You can choose. I’m probably about to fall asleep anyway.”

Daichi switched the channels but stopped when he came across a nice nature documentary, turning down the volume and dropping the remote to watch as Koushi rested.

“Are we watching a documentary about penguins right now?”

“Hey!” Daichi laughed, looking down at his boyfriend. “You said I could pick!”

“You got me there.”

With that, Koushi fell silent, and his breathing slowly evened out as Daichi watched baby penguins waddle around with their parents in a zoo enclosure. He carded his fingers through Koushi’s hair without thinking about it, and chuckled the couple of times that he snored lightly.

Koushi was sound asleep by the time the credits rolled, and Daichi carefully placed a pillow under his head as he maneuvered out from under him. Now seemed as good a time as any to take a shower, since Koushi wouldn’t need anything for a little bit, and he took his usual ten-minute shower, walking out to check on Koushi as he towel-dried his hair.

The couch was empty.

“Koushi?”

He got no response, and walked around to find that Koushi had slid to the floor and was laying on the floor with Truffle on his chest, inspecting her with his eyebrows furrowed together.

“There… There’s a rabbit here.”

“Yeah? You picked her.” Daichi saw his flushed cheeks and how glassy his eyes looked. When he reached out to feel his forehead, Koushi shrank away from him. “Hey, can you hold still?”

Koushi stroked Truffle’s fur softly, and Daichi quickly reached out to feel his forehead. He really wasn’t surprised to find that Koushi was burning up, but it was still worrisome.

“Koushi,” he began, “You’re really hot.”

He snorted at that.

“Hey, I’m being serious. You need to take off the blanket or something.”

He took Truffle off of Koushi’s chest, which he apparently didn’t like, since he actually _whined_ and reached out for her.

“I’ll give her right back after you get back on the couch, okay?”

Koushi pulled himself back up onto the cushions, his blanket falling away, and Daichi handed back the rabbit as he balled up the blanket and tossed it into a chair out of their way before going to the kitchen.

The tea kettle was still sitting on the stove, and he filled it with enough water to make Koushi more tea. He made the drink with practiced ease, shuffling back out to the living room and handing it to Koushi before leaning in to kiss his temple. When Koushi pushed him away, he was shocked.

“Stop, I have a boyfriend,” Koushi said, eyes closed as he leaned against the backrest.

“I know—“

“His name is Daichi,” he sighed, smiling. “He’s so great, wow.”

Daichi smiled. “Is he, now?”

“Yeah… He’s really nice, and strong, and handsome, and he let me adopt a pet rabbit.” Daichi chuckled at that. “Ah, I love him.”

The setting sun cast soft rays of light through their sheer curtains, giving Koushi a soft glow. It made Daichi’s heart swell, but he figured he should maybe make sure Koushi knew who he was talking to.

“Hey, look at me.”

Koushi turned to him, opening his eyes slowly, and when he focused he immediately blushed. “Oh,” he laughed. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Daichi smiled, pulling Koushi flush against his side. He reached out to the mug in his hands and took it, setting it on the table before he kissed his hair.

“Germs!” Koushi cried.

“I think if I’m going to get sick it’s already too late.”

Koushi groaned a drawn-out _“Daichiiiiiiiii”_ as they snuggled together, but gave up on his protest.

They fell asleep together on the couch, and if Daichi woke up a couple days later with a pounding headache and a stuffed-up nose, he’d consider it worth it.

 


End file.
